Shooting Stars and Teenagers
by oxoFENCINGforVENDETTAoxo
Summary: When two friends wish on a shooting star and find themselves in Middle Earth, what will happen? CHAOS!  Co-written with Black Raven 13
1. Prologue

_A/N: Yeah… we've been meaning to post this story. Here we go...  
_

_**Disclaimer**_: _Neither Black Raven 13 or oxoFENCINGforVENDETTAoxo own Lord of the Rings, Alice in Wonderland or Wizard of OZ. We wish we did but we don't. WAAAAAH!_

_**Alice:**__ oxoFENCINGforVENDETTAoxo_

_**Sapphire:**__ Black Raven 13

* * *

_

_**Prologue **_

Alice and Sapphire were two peas in a pod.

Sadly we don't have pod but anyways… They knew each other since elementary and now in high school they remained inseparable. They drove to school and had many late nights doing homework together. They had friends that they loved dearly but nothing could compare to a love of a "twin," as people would call them. It seemed that they had both found a lifelong friend within the other.

One night as the two looked up from the roof of Alice's home and into the night sky, they wished. They wished that they could go somewhere amazing, someplace full of "magic." They had read books on countless fairytale creatures and fantasy novels but nothing compared to Middle Earth. Since the beginning of middle school they had wanted to go there. To meet all the characters had become role models in their life. Let me list some of the role models in their lives.

Gandalf, Elrond, Arwen, Galadriel, Aragorn, Legolas and so many others. But out of those listed the ones who inspired them the most were Merry and Pippin. Yes, even though they weren't listed those two inspired them. They did what they thought was right, they had fun, they laughed when they could. Yes, they were the best role models the girls could ask for. Plus it didn't hurt to have the appetite of them.

So anyways, there sat Alice and Sapphire on a roof wishing on stars. Little did they know… their wish would come true.

* * *

"_Sapphire do you see that?"_

"_Why is it glowing?"_

"_There's something in the light…"_

"_No wait! Don't touch-!"_

_

* * *

_

Sapphire opened her eyes slowly. She held her hand to her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Alice, Alice what happened? I feel like I was run over by a truck." She moaned.

Alice sat up and looked to Sapphire with bleary eyes.

"I don't know but I feel like somebody used me for a yearlong punching bag in the gut. We didn't do anything to cause it did we?"

"Not that I know of, your parents locked up anything that could hurt us." Sapphire sat up as well.

"My back hurts!" Alice complained. Sapphire felt what was under her.

"Um, Alice, I don't think we're in your backyard anymore."

"I swear if you say we fell down a rabbit hole I'll-"

"No Alice! Shut up about your name! We're in a forest!" Sapphire yelled.

"How the hell did we get here!" Alice finally taking in her surroundings leapt to her feet. Sapphire struggled up as well. They walked around in circles looking at the trees.

"Okay, I'm definitely creeped out." Sapphire picked up an acorn and examined it. "You don't think your parents finally got rid of us?" She looked to Alice who had her back to her. "Alice?" Alice had her hands to her temples and her eyes squeezed shut as she shouted,

"There's no place like home! There's no place like home! There's no place like- "She was stopped by Sapphire's hand being slapped over her mouth.

"Shut up! We have too many corny lines in this anyways!"

"Fine, fine," Alice said raising her hands in surrender. "So… how're we getting back?"

"Beats me. How do you think we got here anyway?" Both thought back on the night before and remembered wishing on stars on the roof. "Aw hell no!" Anna moaned.

"That's… _this_ isn't possible…" Sapphire whispered remembering the light near the edge of the yard.

"This stuff is only supposed to happen in movies and books! Why are we-?" Alice was cut short by an arrow flying an inch from her nose. She screeched in terror and her friend whipped around in the direction the weapon came from. There was nothing. The two friends looked at each other before yelling out, "_RUN!_" Sadly both were horribly uncoordinated and tripped on their faces the first two strides.

"Damn our unbalance!" Sapphire yelled.

They didn't even hear the crunching of leaves as the two were picked up and faced a woman who was tall and elegant. Her long dark hair suited her cool eyes and calm face. A bow was in her hand and a quiver on her back. Then Alice spotted the ears.

"OHMYGODYOU'REAELF!" She shouted and looked at the elf's bow frightened. The lady's eyebrows knitted together in confusion but her smile helped Alice calm down.

"U-uh I mean it's just that… we don't get a lot of you back home, we've only got Santa elves." She mumbled and blushed at the same time.

"Tye vende sil tul darth esse min mardi." _You girls shine with white and silver light of Evan Star, come stay in our home_. The Elf spoke softly but the girls heard it as clearly as ever. But then again they were human.

"Um,..We no habla espanol." Alice said. Sapphire jabbed her friend in the side and glared at her. She looked to the elf and spoke.

"I'm sorry, my friend here is an idiot." When she got no reaction she tried again.

"Eh, Mi Amiga es El Estupido?" She got a glare from her friend and smiled sheepishly. The only thing that kept Alice from strangling Sapphire was a small giggle. The two girls looked up to see the woman laughing.

"No, I'm sorry, I speak Common Tongue perfectly well. You two are very amusing."  
Both the girls looked down with embarrassment.

"What I said before was you girls shine with white and silver light of Evan Star, come stay in our home."

"Where's home?" Sapphire asked as she gazed around the trees.

"You'll see." The Elf smiled once more and the girl's visions were blocked by a blind fold.

"But I can't see anything!" Alice yelled.

"It's not meant to be truly seen by outsiders." They were lifted up and spun around several times until they were dizzy, and then the Elves they had not seen marched away with the two girls.

* * *

"It's amazing!" The girls screamed in unison as the blindfolds were loosened. The city was huge and beautiful, a majesty the girls couldn't help but be amazed at what their wish had brought them.

"This is your new home." They heard a new voice say. They turned to look at who spoke and saw Arwen.

"OHMYGODIT'S-" Alice was cut off by the whack in the head she received from Sapphire.

"You will be staying with us in Rivendell. Along with the Fellowship that will destroy the One Ring. This is a place for those who have seen many great things."

"I've seen great things! Have you seen the movie Toy Story 3? It was BEAST!" Alice stopped talking as she saw the raised eyebrow of Arwen.

"Oh, um, I guess you haven't seen it yet. You should check it out sometime. Heh."

"You will stay with us and be tutored by my father, Elrond. He will lecture you on what you can and cannot do here in our city."

The girls shrugged, it wasn't that bad. They got a place to stay, food, elves, food, and…well it was mostly the food.

* * *

It had been three hours since the lecture had begun, the girls were both sitting on chairs looking at Elrond with dozing eyes. Sapphire had scolded Alice to stay awake many times during the lesson but just then she started to close her eyes she felt a thump on her shoulder.

"Okay, jeez Sapphire I'm sorry I-" Alice stopped as she saw her friend had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Why you little-"

"And that sums up our rules for the day." Elrond turned around to see one girl asleep and one about to curse her head off.

"This will be difficult." He sighed.

* * *

_A/N: It has begun... MAHAHAAHHA. Feel free to review and tell us what you think._


	2. Chapter 1  Ninja

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own LOTR or any brand of gum or the ninja game! Yeah… just read on… read on…_

* * *

Sapphire sat at her desk in the corner of her room, drawing. Alice was hanging off her friend's bed up-side-down, her brown hair inches off the floor. If Sapphire saw she would most likely say to the not so intelligent friend to sit up properly or get off the bed. The one thing the two had in common at the moment, they were BORED! Alice fell off the bed with a thud and sprung up with an imaginary light bulb flashing. She swayed slightly from rising too quickly before shouting, "I GOTS IT!"

"I _got_ it, not _gots_ Alice." Sapphire said as she whirled in the chair to face her friend.

"Shut up Sapph. Let's go outside and play Ninja! We haven't played in _forever_ and I think it's about time we start being teenagers again!"

"But what about Lord Elrond-?"

"Elrond, Shmelrond! Didn't Arwen say to be ourselves?" Alice said with her hand s on her hips.

"Yeah, but-!" yet again Sapphire was interrupted

"No buts! Grab those blue jeans and let's go!"

* * *

Sapphire and Alice ran down the halls, trying to find an outdoor place to play and not disturb anybody. They passed the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, and almost crashed into Aragorn. They ran even faster after that.

* * *

"CRAP! Sorry… hehe sorry Aragorn. Alice, (whispers) run!"

* * *

They passed Gimli and even Gandalf. Panting and kind of sweaty, they found an area deserted. They grinned and high fived. Walking to the center they clasped their hands as if to pray and bowed deeply.

"Three, two, one… NINJA!" They yelled in unison springing up into fighting stances.

In the game of ninja you're allowed an offensive action for every defensive one you take. The only target areas are the hands. You attack your friend's hand, they move it away and immediately try to hit your hand, you move yours out of the way and the game continues like this until one of you is hit. You can also take a step or simply move your hands as you offensive action. Sound easy? Not always.

Merry and Pippin were minding their own business when they heard shouts of "HIYAH!" "BOO-YEAH!" and "NOT FAIR!" Following the yells they found their two new friends playing a very peculiar game.

Sam and Frodo where dragged away by the two other hobbits soon after.

* * *

Mary and Pippin came running up to Sam and Frodo.

* * *

"You have to come and see this game!" Pippin exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"We can't explain it, you just have to watch!" Merry explained grabbing Sam's shirt as Pippin grabbed Frodo's, dragging them away.

* * *

Legolas and Aragorn talked quietly as they walked down the halls. They began to hear shouts of both hobbits and girls alike. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Following the noise they found a circle of four hobbits and two girls who yet again where not wearing dresses. The blue material did seem better suited for the activity though. Sapphire sat on her hunches and Alice was stuck in a lung half way between Frodo and Pippin. Sam lay flat on his back and Merry reached across him to reach Sapphire's hand. As he slapped it Sapphire let out a yelp of "NO WAY!" Alice and Pippin laughed. Then Frodo joined in the laughter as Alice wacked Pippin's outstretched hand, falling in the process.

"Oh no, what have those girls done this time?" Aragorn sighed.

"It doesn't seem to be anything I've seen. But they are laughing quite a bit." Legolas mused.

"Shall we go see what they're doing? Or are you not comfortable around two teenagers?" Legolas laughed at the expression Aragorn made as he imagined what the two girls would do to him.

"We could pass if you like." Legolas offered.

"No, I promised Arwen I'd watch them, even if it seems pointless I have to make sure they're safe."Aragorn confirmed.

"You wish to play don't you?" Legolas smirked.

"Not at all! But, it doesn't hurt to take part in their games." Aragorn and Legolas walked up to the group. At the moment Alice and Merry were facing each other off for the win. Alice lunged for Merry's raised hand but he shot it down and she missed, he grinned as her eyes grew wide. He had her. He brought his hand up on hers and the slap echoed throughout the courtyard.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY NINJA MASTERS, WHY!"

"Yes I win!" Merry jumped up and down in excitement. Pippin ran up to him and laughed long and loud.

"I thought she had you!" He screamed as Sapphire yelled, "I thought you had him!"

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"You've disgraced the Ninja Masters, you have disgraced them!" Sam and Frodo were congratulating Merry and giving their apologies to the girls. Legolas walked up and tapped Alice on the shoulder.

"Would it be alright if we joined?" Alice and Sapphire looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course," Alice replied

"But are you ready for this?" Sapphire asked.

"I've faced Orcs and certain death. I believe I'm ready." He answered.

"Good point." Sapphire contemplated. She pulled him to the center of the courtyard and started explaining the rules. Alice danced up to Aragorn as he looked down at her.

"So are you going to play or what?" She inquired with a grin.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Don't lie to me, come on." She dragged him next to Sapphire and Legolas.

"This gentleman here is going to play the game." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay, so the rules are…" Sapphire went over them again and as the hobbits, girls, man and elf got in a circle, they shouted simultaneously, "One, Two, Three, NINJA!" They all got into a stance. Merry went first, going for Sam's hand. Sam pulled both his arms back above his head. He went for Pippins outstretched arm and almost had it but he had swung his torso around into a look like ballerina stance. Then Pippin went for Aragorn's had and it slapped right on the palm like a high five. All were silent. Then….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sapphire and Alice broke out laughing with the Took and Brandy Buck.

"Why do you laugh?" Aragorn asked.

"We just-just never thought that the, oh so heroic Aragorn would be the first to get out - and by a hobbit!" Alice screeched as Sapphire leaned on here for support. Alice fell to the floor with Sapphire as tears came to their eyes.

"I hate Ninja." Aragorn grumbled.

They just laughed harder.

* * *

_A/N: Alright that was fun. I wanna play ninja now… How 'bout you Raven?_

_**You bet!**_

_Feel free to review and tell us if you think if we should continue the story. Personally we think this is the most fun we've had writing in a while! _

_OxoFENCINGforVENDETTAoxo_ and** Black Raven 13**


	3. Chapter 2 SUGAR RUSH!

_A/N: Woo-hoo! Another chapter! More craziness and madness! Now without further ado I give you

* * *

_

Alice twitched… she twitched again, she fiddled with her thumbs and feet. She was trying every single thing possible to keep her energy from getting the better of her. It. Just. Wasn't. WORKING! Sapphire had gone somewhere and somehow in some point in time she had consumed the dreaded sugar. She twitched again. She looked at the door of her room. She looked down at her dress and then at her jeans and combat boots. Alice grinned. _Screw this! It's crazy teenager time._

Sapphire was minding her own business. She was actually having a rather interesting conversation with Merry and Pippin when she heard a very familiar noise. A shriek and a word no one thankfully understood. _Oh no… _not two seconds later did Alice jump down the steps and launch herself at her "twin." Sapphire fell back with a thud and glared at the grinning girl on top her. Merry and Pippin were trying to contain their laughter. Combat boots firmly on the ground Alice bent back down and shouted, "HI TWIN! GUESS WHAT?"

"You're on a sugar rush and I'm gonna kill you," Sapphire said rubbing her sore ears, she frowned at the disarray of her dress.

"Now my dear Sapph, why would you do a thing like that?" she paused, "And you're right! I'M ON A SUGAR RUSH!" Alice then fell to the ground in a loud fit of laughter, denim clad legs swinging in the air.

Sapphire rubbed her temples and rolled her eyes. What had she eaten to get her so riled up? As far as she knew, ice cream and reese's pieces didn't exist. She just hoped this was the only time this would happen. Merry and Pippin where no longer containing their laughter and were leaning on each other. Alice was singing something from Weird Al Yankovic. Dear God, what next?

Frodo and Sam.

* * *

They heard them before they actually saw the two blurs that were their female friends. The lady in the dress was yelling for her companion to stop but when the blue legged figure saw the hobbits, her pace only quickened. Frodo and Sam braced for impact as Alice slid between them and her arms came around them, pulling the two into a bear hug. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!"she screeched before falling over in a heap of giggles. Sapphire came panting up, hands on her knees and glaring. She then explained to the two very confused hobbits why Alice was acting strange… er. And then the girl in blue jeans saw Gimli.

* * *

"GIMLI!" He heard the shriek of the strange girl. He then saw her friend that began chasing after her with the halflings Sam and Frodo. She. Was. Coming. Right. At. Him. Oh bugger… He looked at the trees to the side of him and ran. Apparently this only fueled the girl's energy. She shrieked in laughter and chased after him. Leaping down more steps and speeding towards him Alice let out a whoop of excitment. Gimli screamed. Sapphire yelled and the hobbits just ran.

* * *

Boromir was once again looking over his weapons when he saw the strangest sight. A dwarf went yelling by towards a group of trees, he recognized him as Gimli and then he saw the crazy girl, Alice, running after him. Sapphire was trying to catch up to her, yelling something along the lines of "ALICE STAY! SIT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD _**STOP**_!" then the little halfings, Frodo and Sam, behind her just laughing. Alice caught up to the dwarf and tackled him to the ground. She then proceeded to sit on his back looking absolutely pleased with herself. He raised an eyebrow at her antics, she saw him.

* * *

Aragorn had been having a peaceful day until he saw a sight that was… hilarious! Boromir was being chased by Alice, clad in jeans. She was being chased by Sapphire who was yelling at the top of her lungs at Alice. Then Frodo and Sam where right on Sapphire's heels and yelled to him, "HIDE! ALICE IS ON A RUSH SUGAR!" _What the bloody hell is a rush sugar? _Then there was Gimli that was cursing heavily in Dwarf. Pippin and Merry came running up beside him.

"Oh, why hello there Strider! You better hide, Alice is on sugar rush and has been extremely active for quite some time now. She attacked Frodo and Sam!" Pippin exclaimed.

"She even tackled Gimli and Sapphire. It was quite funny." He paused, "RUN! Here she comes!" Merry said before the two began running in the opposite direction. Aragorn was very confused, then he was on the ground looking up at a flushed face and mischievous eyes.

When the conversation between the hobbits and man where progressing Alice had managed to catch up to Boromir and jumped on him, sending them both to the ground. The man glared up at the girl that grinned down at him. She turned her head to see how far behind the others where when she spotted the Ranger. She turned back to him and said, "Better luck next time, eh?" She leapt of him and sprinted for the steps leading back up to the marble path. He saw her turn around and head straight at Aragorn. Sapphire ran by saying she would explain later followed closely by Frodo and Sam. Gimli collapsed next to him and muttered a Dwarven curse he dare not repeat. Then Aragorn fell to the ground with the hyperactive girl on top.

* * *

Aragorn was in a daze. What just happened? The day was going so well… he was going to meet Gandalf in nearly an hour to discuss different routes to Mordor and now his rump hurt and there was a pressure on his chest. Like… like someone was sitting on it. He looked, there were combat boots and blue clad legs that led to tan arms and shaking shoulders, Alice. He glared up at the insane girl. It was only half hearted though. She did look rather cute (kid cute Like a five year old). He had to ask, "What are you doing Alice?"

"Oh nothing… giggle. I'm just SUPER HYPER!" She yelled and again giggled.

He raised a dark brow at this, "and this has something to do with the fact you attacked me?"

"Yep."

"And that is?"

She looked behind her, "IDK! Gotta go!" And she sprinted off.

The man sat up and rubbed his head. Sapphire and the hobbits ran by and Sapphire shouted her apology to him as the passed. He stood and watched them turn down a hall, leading further into the House of Elrond. _What the devil is IDK?_

_

* * *

_

Legolas was humming an Elvish melody to himself when he heard feet racing. Turing his head to the sound he saw Alice running. _Of course she isn't wearing the proper attire_, he thought to himself. As she came closer he saw she was being chased by Sapphire and twohobbits. They all looked tired, like they had been running for some time now. Alice fell to the ground and slid to a stop. Turning on her back she stayed that way. Sapphire come up next to her and dropped to her butt. Hands on the floor and head turned to face Alice. Frodo and Sam sat on the other side of her.

"Sugar _pant_ rush _pant _over?" Sapphire asked.

"I _pant_ I think _pant_ so," Alice replied and let her head roll to the side.

Sapphire looked at Legolas, "You are _pant_ sooo lucky. She _pant _would have _pant pant_ attacked you if she was _pant _still _pant _on the rush."

"The rush?" he asked.

"Sugar rush. It means _pant _she ate some sugar and _pant _got _really_ hyper. It _pant _takes awhile to wear off. She attacked just about everyone _pant _in the fellowship. And-." She was interrupted by Alice suddenly springing up to a sitting position.

"Never mind, sugar rush NOT over!" Alice was running down the hall before anyone could look.

Sapphire groaned and then sprung up, "NO ALICE! NOT ELROND!" She shouted after her. She was surprised she skipped attacking Legolas but that was one less apology she had to give.

* * *

Elrond had no idea giving Alice cookies would cause such chaos, but from what he had seen, it was also quite a laugh. That is, if you're not the source of amusement. But sometimes things happen. He heard Sapphire yell his name and looked up from the book in his hand. Alice was sprinting at him with a gleam in her eyes. He braced himself to be able to catch her. Sure enough the girl launched herself at him and gripped his waist in a vice like grip. Her yell was muffled by the fabric of his robes. It would have sounded something like, "BEAR HUG!" He smiled and hugged her back. Sapphire came skidding to a halt behind Alice. She grinned sheepishly and managed a weak apology to the Elven Lord.

"Not at all Sapphire. It was I who gave her the sugar in the first place," he smiled. "And I do believe the rush is over, am I right Alice?" The girl just nodded tiredly from the folds of fabric she hugged.

"Now Alice, I cannot give you anymore cookies. This isn't a way to behave in the City of Rivendell." He chided. Everyone that Alice had attacked and Legolas were now standing around the girl and Elrond.

"You only had one cookie, how could that have effected you so?" He asked her. Alice looked down at her boots and shuffled her feet.

"Well, I may have had MORE than one cookie…" She mumbled.

"Oh? And how many more did you eat?" He queried. Alice shook her head no until Sapphire grabbed her by the ear.

"OW! OOOWWW! I had eleven more cookies!" She cried. Sapphire released her ear as Legolas took a defensive hand to his Elvin ones. He looked at this girl with new found regard.

"Well, I'm sorry but we will be putting you on a limit from now on." Elrond warned. Alice nodded her head in understanding and sidled up back next to Sapphire.

"I'm sorry, it's just your cookies are SOO GOOOD!" She whined.

"The best in all the land!" Merry put in.

"And it tastes much better than mushrooms!" Pippin added. The rest started to add their opinion on the cookie.

"Wait, I still haven't had one of these yet. Are they really that good?" Sapphire asked. She shifted her eyes down as the hobbits gaped at her in disbelief. Alice's face was struck in horror and she grabbed her twin by the wrist.

"KITCHEN!" She yelled. Those present were in tow of the two teenagers within moments.

* * *

Sapphire was amazed at how large the kitchen was. The ceilings were raised high and there were people busily looking over the food and deciding what to cook for dinner that night. Sapphire opened her mouth to comment but Alice stuck a cookie in instead. She chewed and swallowed. The cookie was light and sweet like honey, Sapphire smiled.

"Those are the best cookies EVER!" She exclaimed. Everyone smiled and left the two girls alone to their delight in eating cookies.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sapphire screeched. She started to run around and jump on people as Alice watched her with a broad grin. Aragorn had walked into the kitchen for a snack but found it in disarray at the hand of Alice's friend.

"Is SAPPHIRE on a sugar rush?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yup." Alice smirked.

"How many cookies did she eat?"

"Five."

"Five!"

"Well, she usually wouldn't get a sugar rush but I found this cool jar of Elvin sugar and put it on the cookies, I was curious," she shrugged.

"So you used your best friend as a guinea pig?"

"That's about right." Alice watched as Sapphire jumped on a chef's back and began to tell him to 'charge on ward' and what not.

"You know, Sapphire has a high sugar tolerance, but when she does get a rush, she tends to be a bit… more energetic than I am." Alice turned her head to smile at Aragorn. He paled. Just then Sapphire came up jumping up and down in front of Alice.  
"Hey there Alice! Do you feel jittery? I feel jittery, hey look its Aragorn!" Sapphire then jumped on his shoulders and started to yap about how good the cookies were. Alice started to roll over in laughter. Sapphire started laughing too and tackled Alice. Alice was laughing too hard to fight back so she was pinned down as Sapphire started telling her about how she attacked the kitchen staff.  
Then Sapphire heard Frodo followed by Sam. Her head went up like an animal's and she turned and gave a wicked grin. Aragorn was still processing how the mild mannered girl turned into the crazed one that jumped on him.

"Frodo! Sam!" She yelled. The two hobbits looked up and grinned at her, not knowing that she would ever have had a sugar rush, or in their case, rush sugar. The girl got up and started charging the two; at that point the hobbits knew something was wrong. They looked on in confusion as Sapphire got closer. She tackled them and gave each a lift onto her shoulders and started to tell them about how Aragorn was starting to get a little too self conscious around ran around with the two on top and stopped as she spotted Gimli.

* * *

"Dwarf!" She shrieked.

Oh, bugger. Not again. He looked in surprise to see it was Sapphire this time and not Alice. He stopped to gape, but that left him open to her attack as she smothered him in talk of cookies, Aragorn, the hobbits and much more. She saw the axe and her eyes got big.

"It's so shiny!" She snatched it up in her hands and started examining it. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Now lassie, maybe ye should put that down." Gimli said. Sapphire didn't reply. Frodo looked up and thought his plan might work as he shouted,  
"Sapphire look - Legolas!" Sapphire looked up, dropped the weapon, threw the hobbits off her shoulders and started running like a cheetah. Legolas never had a chance. She jumped on his back and started talking about hey hyped up adventures. She tugged on his ears and hair as he struggled to get her off.  
"You know you have hair like a girl, are you gay? You should get a haircut, do you stretch your ears to get them that way?"  
"Help!" Legolas shouted. What was SAPPHIRE doing on his back? And gay? Why was she asking if he was happy? He most certainly wasn't! Alice, Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, and Sam gazed on in amazement.

"Should we help him?" Sam asked.

"Nope, I skipped him during my sugar rush, this is payback tenfold." Alice replied. Just then Merry and Pippin walked in.

"Is that Sapphire?"Merry questioned.

"Why yes, yes it is." Alice was getting happier by the second.

"I put this cool looking Elvin sugar on her cookies, that's why she's on a sugar rush." She explained. Sapphire looked up from terrorizing Legolas and saw the cousin Halflings. She waved and shouted at them.

"Come help me tackle Legolas!" She cried. The elf looked horrified as Merry and Pippin gladly ran over to help. They each got him by his legs and started to drag him down. Frodo laughed and started running with Sam at his heals. They jumped at his arms and Legolas was now at his knees.

"Oh what the hell!" Alice sprinted over as well and jumped on Legolas and started pulling his hair. Aragorn and Gimli looked on in horror at their comrade.

"Well, that's what he gets for being such a tall elf!" Gimli huffed. Aragorn just looked on at the chaos. One thing popped up in his mind.

"Just don't tell Arwen." He said. The Dwarf looked amused and smiled.

"Aye. They're your responsibility, you better get the experience in and go stop them." Aragorn groaned as he watched the pig pile on the elf. He started to trudge his way to them.

* * *

Sapphire had calmed down later that evening, she then made it her priority to go and apologize to everyone she jumped on. She found out what Alice had done, gave her a good whack in the head, a good piece of her mind, and walked off in a huff.

She apologized to Aragorn, the Halflings, the chefs, Legolas and Gimli. She was tired, ashamed, and flustered at the end of the day. Alice felt bad and the two friends made up.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

_

* * *

_

"OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO GIVE EVERYONE NICKNAMES! SAPPH! SAAAPPPH! Hey what are you? – NO! PUT THE BOOK DOWN!"_ Thud, _"OWWWW!"

_

* * *

A/N: Well there's a hint on the next chapter… hope y'all enjoyed it :)_

_oxoFENCINGforVENDETTAoxo _and **Black Raven 13**


End file.
